


What If We Tried This?

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Characters, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro had never been able to squirt before. He started to think he couldn't. After all, he made Keith squirt almost every night they had sex. Part of him felt like he was missing out.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	What If We Tried This?

**Author's Note:**

> From Trans Sheith Week 2020  
> Day 4 - Recovery/Squirting

_Shiro had never been able to_ squirt before. He started to think he couldn’t. After all, he made Keith squirt almost every time they had sex. Part of him felt like he was missing out.

Keith was always full of bliss and had his best orgasms when he squirted. Shiro had never expressed wanting that before, but deep down he wondered what it’d feel like. Usually, he tried to push it in the back of his mind. But right now, as he made Keith squirt like routine, the thought overwhelmed him. He watched Keith cry and writhe on his cock as he drove into him with his packer, and he felt such a deep want for that.

“F-fuuuck,” Keith whined and squirmed, a blissful grino n his face. “Takashi… that was so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” he crooned. He kissed his forehead and carefully pulled out, shyly removing the harness. “I’m glad. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.” Keith smiled and kissed him back. “Your turn.”

Shiro blushed. “R-right.” He sat up, his body on full display. “Uh, Keith?”

“Hm?” Keith looked up.

Shiro gulped. Was he really about to tell him right now? What if he thought him wanting that was weird? After all, the first time they did it, they thought it was just a fluke. “I-I, uh… I want you to make me squirt.”

“Really?” Keith smiled. “We can try it, Shiro.”

Shiro was nervous, settling on his back. “I wasn’t sure if I should ask. I mean, I’ve never been able to do it before.”

“No, it’s okay. I want to do this for you.” Keith shifted so he was between his legs, lifting one of them up to kiss his knee. “And I think I know how to do it.”

“You do?” Shiro blushed, taking shaky breaths.

“Mhm.” Keith smiled and grabbed their generously used bottle of lube, coating his fingers. “Just relax for me. I’ll tell you exactly what to do.”

Shiro snorted. “You make it sound like it’s going to be easy.”

“Just trust me,” he insisted. “Let me take care of you.”

Shiro gasped, feeling Keith running his slicked fingers through his folds without warning. His toes curled, and he felt him push one of his fingers in. Keith moved it in and out so easily.

“Keith,” he gasped. “W-what if I can’t do it?”

“Just relax,” Keith repeated again. “Trust me, baby. I’ve got you.”

Keith bent his one leg back, exposing him further while holding it down. Shiro felt compelled to hold his other leg back, as well. He was already shaking from such a vulnerable position.

“How’s it feel?”

“’s good,” Shiro whined, gasping as Keith stretched him with a second finger. He barely gave him a moment to register, just pumping them in and out at a faster pace. They moved with the better purchase, his fingers angled.

“That’s it…” Keith purred. “Oh, Shiro. I just feel awful.”

“W-why?” he stammered, barely able to have a coherent thought. How could Keith have felt so bad when he was making Shiro feel so good?

“I was worried that you felt like you weren’t satisfied. I haven’t spoiled you enough, baby.”

Keith kissed his thigh. “We’re changing that tonight.”

“Keith, y-you always satisfy me,” he insisted, but the way Keith crooked his fingers just so made him stop talking altogether.

Oh. It’d never felt _that_ good before.

Obviously, getting head and anything touching his cock felt incredible, but penetration was always… just okay. But this… whatever angle Keith had or how hard he was massaging his fingers inside him just hit differently.

Shiro couldn’t describe it. The best he could come up with was that it was like a long debilitating itch finally being scratched. But that wasn’t a sexy way to describe it at all.

Shiro didn’t even notice how loud his noises were already.

“That’s it,” Keith chuckled in between Shiro’s cries. “But I don’t think I’m fucking you hard enough, huh? You need more of my fingers?”

Shiro just nodded anxiously, mouth hanging open. “F-fuck, Keith…”

Keith laughed meanly but obliged. He was up to no good. His three fingers worked inside of Shiro, and the sting he’d usually feel from more than two fingers in his cunt was barely noticeable.

“K-Keith,” he whimpered, desperately trying to rock his hips. “Keith, I think I’m—”

“You’re going to come?” Keith teased with a grin. “Already? Damn, baby.” He was massaging a rough patch hard, his fingers fucking him faster and faster.

“Yes!” Shiro whined, toes curling. “P-please. I need it!”

Keith let go of his leg. While he continued thrusting, his other had moved down to his little cock. He stroked it rapidly in time, rubbing in quick, tight circles.

Shiro’s cunt fluttered and spasmed. This was usually when he’d come, but this time it was different. The burn was much deeper, and it was so hot he thought he’d explode.

“Keith.” Shiro started to cry, impulsively holding back. “I-it’s too much. I can’t!”

“Don’t be scared.” Keith continued persistently. “I’ve got you, baby. Just let go for me. Come for me.”

Shiro’s eyes rolled back. As tears flowed, he felt his core get hotter, and tighter… All until one sudden moment—

“FUCK!” Shiro let out a scream.

The first wave of his orgasm hit him, the intense ecstasy he was used to washing over him. But that was just the beginning. Keith didn’t stop once, fucking him harder until his cunt clenched tighter.

_“Aaahh!”_ He yelled out, screaming at each sudden wave. Between his legs, there was this soaked, sopping sound along with the usual squelches of getting finger fucked. Slick wetness coated his pelvis, his belly, and, upon further inspection, Keith’s whole hand and wrist.

He squirted. He actually did it. He was so wet, but he still kept coming. By the last wave, Shiro was twitching and tear-stricken, pulse pounding in his ears. He wheezed on each breath and stared up at the ceiling, vaguely feeling Keith’s hands move away.

“Shiro?” Keith sat up. “Baby, are you okay?”

“Oh my god,” he breathed out before tapering off into blissed out giggles. “H-holy fucking shit. I’ve never come that hard in my life.”

“You were amazing,” Keith smiled, gently kissing his lips. “You did so well, baby.”

“I love you,” he murmured breathlessly. “Thank you.”

“I love you too.” Keith blushed and took his hand, starting to help him up. “Now that we’re both squirters, we need to change the damn sheets.”

Shiro’s face felt hot as he started tugging them off anyways. “A-and we should shower.”

“Wanna do a Round Two in the shower?” Keith gave him a knowing wink.

“That’s if we’ll both be able to walk afterwards.” After situating their sheets in the wash, Shiro dragged Keith towards the bathroom.

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Keith grinned, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
